Laxus' Mate
by LunaStarLady
Summary: What happens when Laxus decides to confess?


**Please review as it helps with motivation and if you like this story I will write some more short stories!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

I do not own Fairy tail sadly enough.

This story is a Lalu Fanfiction so no hate. It's just a story homies. If you don't like Lalu than this story isn't for you.

Sorry ahead of time if the story seems to fast. Just wanted to get this idea out of my head. lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

**Laxus' Mate**

Today is the day. After spending the last year hanging out with the blonde bombshell, Laxus finally decided to confess his feelings and tell her that she's his mate. His one and only true love that completes him. He got to the guild early just like every other day but today he is going to ask Lucy to lunch before she gets dragged off on another mission by her team. It was still early, so it was pretty quiet. He preferred it this way so he can think without all the ruckus.

While he sat drinking his beer at the bar and talking to Bickslow about his plan, a tall slender blonde man walked into the door of the guild. He wore a suit that reminded him of Loke's but his hair was styled back and out of his face, almost business like. His eyes are bi-colored, blue on the right and brown on the left. (a/n: sorry my sissy has these eyes and they're so pretty, so I needed to include them.) He was pulling a large rolling suitcase behind him as he walked up to the bar. Laxus didn't quite care who this guy was but still listened in to be safe. You never know when the enemy may try to send a spy.

Mirajane noticed the stranger and put down the mug she was cleaning and shined the dazzling smile she always does to anyone who walks in.

"Welcome to FairyTail. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Looking at Mira and giving his own award-winning smile, "Yes. I'm here waiting to meet up with one of your mages. I'm hoping to surprise her since I got here a day early."

Mirajanes eyes filled with hearts and she started daydreaming as to who the lucky girl could be. "Oh, I can't wait to find out who it is!"

After the doors to the guild open and the sunshine floods in "LUKA" could be heard coming from the bubbly blonde herself catching Laxus' attention. As he turned to see Lucy at the door, he noticed her running at full speed towards the stranger and jumping into his arms. Trying to hold back his jealousy he watched as this _"Luka"_ fellow lifted her in the air and spun her around a few times before setting her back on the ground and pulling her into a tight embrace followed by a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey short stuff. I thought I would surprise you by getting into town early. You don't have any missions today, do you?"

Lucy not noticing the upset look in Laxus' eyes and the mug being bent within his grip continued her conversation with the stranger.

"We were going to look for one, but I'll just let the team know I can't go today. I'm so excited that you're here already! When is your interview?"

"I don't have my interview until tonight so I figured that I would spend the day with you before getting ready."

"That's awesome. I know exactly what we can do today too!"

While the two blondes made plans for the day Bickslow grabbed Laxus by his shoulder hoping to keep him from shocking the poor guy where he stands.

"Hey bossman. I know this throws a wrench in your plan but I'm sure this is nothing big."

Looking back at his best friend with fire in his eyes he took a deep breath and slumped a bit.

"Yeah, no big deal. I finally decide to tell Blondie that she's my mate and this guy shows up already sweeping her off her feet. She's destined to be with me but there we go with this damn pretty boy that just shows up out of the blue."

"Obviously it's not something out of the blue for cosplayer. Plus, you can tell every time cosplayer is around you that there is way more than friendship between the two of you. She must be feeling the same pull. This guy is probably just a friend."

Laxus started to tune out Bickslow to listen to the conversation between Lucy and Luka. Once Bickslow realized he was being ignored he walked off to go drink with Cana.

"Ok short stuff, let's go ahead and deal with my bag and then we'll go do whatever it is that you want."

A light bulb went off above Lucy's head and she placed her hand on Virgo's key. "Oh hold on! Open the gate of the Maiden Virgo"

In a puff of golden shimmering light a pink haired maid in chains bowed, "Punishment time Princess?"

No longer embarrassed when Virgo asks, she smiles at her, "No, but can you please hold Luka's suitcase in the spirit world until we're ready for it. Oh, and bring each of us a bathing suit. I've got to drag him to the pool before lunch today." After thinking for a moment Lucy looks over at Laxus, "Hey spark plug, want to join us for swimming and lunch?"

Internally Laxus was grateful that she hadn't forgotten about him but kept his passive demeanor and shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do today."

"Yay! Ok Virgo we need 3 swimsuits then."

Laxus watched the maid spirit leave in a puff of golden glitter and then reappear with 3 swimsuits for the three blondes. Lucy's was a black string bikini with yellow trimming, Laxus' a pair of black board shorts with lightning bolts all over them and Luka's a pair of blue board shorts with FairyTail symbols all over them.

The trio of blondes walked off towards the locker rooms to go change. The two male blondes going into the men's locker room together.

"So, you must be the _Laxus_ Lucy keeps talking about."

Laxus only replied with a simple grunt and nod.

"Well you seem way more intense than she has ever described."

"_Well, at least Blondie talks about me if this guy would even know anything me. What I can't figure out is what is he to her that would make her jump all over him like that."_ Off in his own little world Laxus didn't see Luka waving his hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Laxus. Well, Lucy was right that he goes off in his own little world."

Finally snapping out of his thoughts Laxus looks at Luka and growls. He takes a step further backing Luka up into the lockers getting nose to nose with him. "You better understand this, Blondie is mine. If you're here to try to win her heart over or something you're going after the wrong girl."

"_Wait, this guy likes Lucy as much as she likes him. Hahahaha and he even thinks I'm a threat."_

Turning on his charms he learned while growing up as an heir he smirked at Laxus, "Well I guess that means the games are on. I'm sure _my_ short stuff will be happy to hear that I already got the job offer out here and that I will be moving to magnolia very soon." He stared at Laxus as his body was surrounded with lightning, a growl loud enough to be heard by Luka.

"There is NO GAME. I've already won. Just watch your step so I don't have to squish you with my boot." Laxus turned and headed out towards the door leading to the pool trying to calm himself down. _"I've got to relax before I go out to the pool with Blondie. I don't want to hurt her, and I need to make sure this play boy doesn't try anything."_

Before Luka followed the hulling man he laughed and shook his head. _'Lucy has quite the taste in men.'_

Outside Lucy was already was already waiting at the pool for Laxus and Luka. When she saw them, she ran up and with a large smile on her face. Laxus' heart skipped a beat seeing her. He could never get enough of his soon to be mate. He just had to figure out how to shake this Luka guy. While in thought Luka had already lifted Lucy in his arms and had thrown her into the pool jumping in only a moment later.

Anger raged within Laxus and he jumped in grabbing Lucy from behind and holding onto her for dear life not noticing the tomato red face that she was sporting from the ultimately close contact.

After the pool the three blondes went back into the guild for a drink and lunch. They sat down lined up at the bar with Lucy sitting in the middle. Mira had walked up to take the trio's orders when she decided to nose around between Lucy and this handsome man named Luka.

"So, my sweet Lucy, who is this handsome guy that came all the way out here a day early to see you? Is he your boyfriend?"

Looks of disgust cross both Lucy's and Luka's faces as they pushed their chairs further away from each other causing Lucy to end up in Laxus' lap. "Ew, NO! I'm sorry Mira but I'm not into incest!"

Laxus and Mira looked at each other then to Lucy and Luka.

"What do you mean incest?" Laxus asked Lucy, his dragon purring inside from their closeness. Lucy looked back at Laxus, "He's my cousin. I found out after we woke back up from Tenrou and have kept in touch. He was getting a new job out here so him and his fiancé could be closer to me. We're the only family the other has."

"Yeah, as gorgeous as my cousin is, I am not into incest as well. Just because some high-class families are ok with it doesn't mean any Heartfilias would be."

"Very true. I'll be right back." Lucy ran off in the direction of the restroom so Laxus was alone with Luka. Laxus finally understood why Lucy was so excited. It is her last living family member. Realizing he made an ass of himself in the locker room, Laxus stood from his seat while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and put his other hand out to Luka to shake.

"I'm really sorry about earlier man. I've just been waiting forever to tell Blondie my feelings for her and thought you might be someone that she had interest in instead."

Smiling at Laxus, Luka shook his had and sat back down. "It's ok. I'm just happy she has somebody that cares about her and much as she cares about them. You're a lucky man, there isn't many women out there like her. So, don't break her heart. I may not have magic, but I will figure out a way to break you."

Laxus let out a booming laugh. "Don't worry about that one man. I'm a dragon slayer. We slayers take mates, our lifelong partners that we are destined to be with. The only thing is that mates have a choice if they want to be with us or not. I plan on treating her like the princess her spirits call her."

Lucy came back out the bar and hugged Luka. "Hey, I know we were supposed to hang out for the whole day but I'm pretty wiped. Plus, Laxus and I need to talk anyways so I'm going to have him walk me home. Are you good for the night or do you need a place to stay?"

Looking back at Lucy, Luka smiled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry. The company already has a loft waiting for me and Melanie to move into. She'll be coming next week."

"I so can't wait to meet her. Well you have a good night and get home safe."

With her good-bye in place Lucy grabs Laxus' hand and pulled him out of the guild, him allowing himself to follow behind.

After walking towards her apartment, they stop at the bridge that she usually walks by every day. Lucy stopped and turned around to get Laxus' attention.

As he looks at her and can see the light pink flush on her face as she fidgets with her fingers thinking of how she wants to word what she wants to say. Rather than having her feel any more nervous than she does Laxus pulls her into his arms, takes a deep sniff of her hair and speaks, "Lucy, you're my mate and I'm in love with you. I hope that you will accept me the way I am because I am all that I can give you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes full of misty tears, "Thank Mavis, I was really hoping that this wasn't a one-sided love."

"Never Blondie, you're my one and only." He bent down to press his lips against hers, allowing her to feel the love that he held for her, feeling the same love coming back to him.

Today was the day, the day he got his Blondie.


End file.
